


Sunset on Omega

by ChaosBringsLove



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Adult Content, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Reader, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Sex, Lost Limb, Mercy Killing, Not Beta Read, Reader-Insert, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosBringsLove/pseuds/ChaosBringsLove
Summary: You are an old member of the Normandy. It had been two months since the ship was destroyed. Two months you have drifted town to town, planet to planet. It was hard watching everything being ripped open so suddenly. There were many sleepless nights followed by the horror in every dream you had. The only time you didn't dream was when you worked, and an assassin like you didn't do so as often as movies would suggest. You took on big jobs that consumed you until you had landed on Omega at last. A world that fed you like a bloated tick. There was no questions here just money. That suited you just fine. That was, until you stumbled upon a second surprise.Face to Face, Red to Blue. You stand in front of Archangel to collect a hefty bounty when you recognize him. He brings you to his hidden home, deep into the bones of the floating city. Being in such close proximity to Garrus sturrs old feelings inside of you. An old flame relights leaving you to feel confused. There was no one else in the world who would help you save lives, but also supply you with everything you needed to end them as well. He was stable yet flowed in the gray area that the universe was truly in. He was like the impossible. He was like a Sunset on Omega.
Relationships: Garrus Vakarian/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Sunset on Omega

**The Normandy**

Garrus worked away at the console as he had done for the past year. You sat on the cot he had placed nearby so he didn't have to stray far. You already knew there wasn't much that needed to be done, but Garrus liked his silence. As charismatic as he was, it was nice to slip away from the constant sound of gunfire and chatting. At first you had scoffed when he told you how nice it was, and then you joined him. It was for short minutes at first to collect your thoughts. Then it was a whole day after a grenade exploded a little too close for comfort. After a while it was a place of silent refuge and some light unwinding.

The soft clicking of Garrus' talons on the touchscreens surface was paired with the humming of coolant in the pipes around you. Head lain against the wall and legs tucked into a criss cross pattern. The thrumming pain of what was left of your right arm made you wince. The bandage was lined with cooling aloe to help, but it might as well have been made of fire ants. With a slight grunt, you reached into your pocket and pulled out an medi gel. Or at least... You attempted to. A growl of aggravation made its way through your chest and throat. The small slick tube wiggled around in your pocket just low enough that you had to stand up to reach it. Deep pockets had once been a praise and now it made you angry. Out of habit you tried to reach and pull the pocket open even more with your right hand only to feel your shoulder wiggle helplessly. The inch long remnant of your limb tried it's best as you tried yours. It made you stop. A new pain rose within you.

"Let me.'' Garrus said. The growl of his sub harmonics reached a comforting pitch much in the way a human would change their tone, but you didn't raise your head in fear of showing your tears. His ungloved talons clicked against the medi gel capsule as he pulled it out of your pocket. The sting of the needle quickly faded away when the warmth flowed through your veins. The medi gel used outside of combat wouldn't fully heal your skin, but combat gel was far more expensive and harder to get ahold of. It still did it's job and nipped the pain in the bud, "Better?"

"Yeah." You muttered, still not trusting yourself. The frustration in your throat bound into a rope that hurt. The pain eased a bit. At least the physical part did. Once the Normandy returned from patrol you would either be fitted with a robotic arm and dismissed quietly. Humanity had no room to show weakness to the other races. Not since Udina claimed a position on the council. All you knew how to do was fight.

"Come show me what you think." Garrus pulled you from your thoughts slowly. He took a softer approach than most to your new state. Tali had just gone on a beautiful speech about how brave you were the week before. While she meant well the long talk left you... empty. When you both were in front of the screen he waved a claw across the screen. A blueprint appeared. It was an arm. There were wires and pipes inside with a hidden cavity for knives inside. He had been working on this... for a whole week. You felt the tears threaten you again. Your hand slowly came to rest on his shoulder, pinky looping around the armor to pull him into an awkward, half hug. His lip plates met the top of your head softly.

"I knew you'd love it." Garrus nudged you a little, "Go get some air. I need to call someone."

With a nod and a smile you left him alone. You were only a few steps into the kitchen when the ship rumbled and exploded around you. There was fire everywhere... screaming... Commander Shepard grabbing you by the collar and then...

**Omega, Visitor District**

You woke up in a cold sweat. Shirt soaked and sticking to your skin, a shiver working its way through your body. Outside you could hear someone laugh and bang against the wall. Omega's cheap little hotels had very little noise buffer. A soft click sounded and the orange lights flickered on, one by one. Sitting up the first thing you looked at were your bare legs. There were burns on them. So ugly they were beautiful. Twisting along your skin like vines, a darker shade than your skin. Your hand rubbed against them and enjoyed the smoothness of them. With a quick, practiced motion. You rose from the bed and went to the shower. Only glancing at the mirror long enough to see the stump of your right arm and then looking away.

Warm water was normally met with happiness, but the sound of Vorcha hissing and arguing made you uneasy. The neighbors that so kindly alerted you to their presence were hissing over something. Knowing their kind it was either food or drugs. Either way, you washed as quickly as you could. The cheep towles did little to dry you off and soon they became just as soaked as you were. An annoyed sigh and you walked out of the bathroom and into the dingy bedroom once again as naked as the day you were born. Your skin glistened and hair dripped water down your skin. The scars on your legs wrapped up to the meat of your thighs and faded to nothing just before your hips. On the table you passed on your way to get dressed was a black, sleek looking bionic arm. There were blue lines down the sides that allowed you to use biotics through it, but if you were honest. It was never as powerful as the real thing.

Once dressed in a plain outfit, the arm was in your hand. It felt as if it weighed nothing when it was in your hand, but it gained a thousand pounds once it was on you. There were better ones on the market of course. Some that even could be embedded into your very skin and muscle to be a true extension of yourself. Your's wasn't like those at all. It had come to you in rehab in an unmarked box, save a few common tongue words that had translated into a galactic post address. Never as fast or intuitive as you'd like, but it held special meaning to you. On the palm was edged in one english word in gold lettering. Ghost... Your nickname on the Normandy.

The others had sent you gifts as well. Both for your grief and healing. Liara had sent you a book in Asari about self help and emotional healing through biotics. Tali had sent you a wicked knife with a curved edge and a worn handle. Even Wrex sent you something in the form of a bottle of Krogan whisky. They had all warmed your heart, one had almost killed you after drinking it all. It made you feel even worse when you were forced to retreat into the dark by your own race. Forced to live in the shadows and heal in silence. When the box came it was a sign, and you took it to heart.

Your arm clicked into place and you hissed as the receptor in your arm came to life. The sudden sensation was always an alarming feeling. Everything worth a credit was shoved into your bag and thrown over your shoulder. Even a few things not belonging to you. The omni tool on your robotic arm blinked as it "woke" up. An encrypted message offering a few hundred credits for the killing of some Blue Sun member... deleted.

"You off?" The old Volus behind the counter rubbed his hands together as you walked by.

"I was never here." The credit chit hit the counter roughly. You lifted the black face shield and hood over your head and slipped out of the front door without another word. The Volus had shrugged and kept his mouth shut.

Omega reminded you of the underground on Earth. It had almost no rules and many people didn't question you let alone look at you, but that wasn't the reason you had gone through the trouble of breaking every protocol and leaving Earth. There was a rumor that there had been a new guy stirring up trouble in Omega. Earth had grown quiet after you had joined the shadows, and trouble sounded just right for you. The Eclipse currently had a bounty of five thousand credits on this guys head. Apparently he was very good as throwing a wrench into their plans. You were very good at clearing wrenches.

"Hey there, no one is allowed inside." A man in armor popped out from where he had been leaning beside a nearly missable door. His hand wrapped around your wrist when you went to knock.

"I'm hunting Archangel." You said looking into his visor. He paused for a minute and flashed his gun.

"Try anything-" He cut himself off by rapping on the door three times, then two, and lastly four. You nodded in thanks and descended into the darkness in front of you.

**Omega, Residential District**

Two days... You had hunted within Omega for two days. Archangel was a name that made you snort. A man putting bullets into the heads of strangers wasn't an angel of any stature. Not that you were in much of a position to judge. 

The visor over your eyes brought attention to the sudden movement to your left. It made you freeze while you took a good long look. The room was crowded from floor to ceiling with wooden boxes. Mice skittered across the floor. You had grown used to such silence after a few months. It was different than a noisy ship full of crew. At first it had made you feel anxious and lonely. Now, it gave you strength. It was easy to hear every breath and step around you as you snuck. When you learned to fight, you hadn't known your path would take you to the secretive life of an assassin. In fact you had joined the Normandy in order to be a fighter. Loud and in front as you fought for the human race, with and against aliens. Once Shepard became your Commander, everything changed. She had pushed you into places you had never expected, and found talents you didn't know existed. She was a hell of a woman when she was alive.

_You have saved our lives. That is a debt I will repay one hundred times over. You have my word._

Her voice made your lip quirk upward and a tear threaten to spill. She was a fire in a time where everyone was afraid to get burned. She forced people to look at her as she roared in triumph, and she shielded living beings with her own body. Commander Shepard had dragged you in and out of hell. And when her body was thrown into space, twisting and snapping as she desperately tried to survive...

A wizz past your head made you duck. Wood exploded and splintered. A dust from whatever was in the box lain a cover for you as limbs snapped and rolled to get you into cover. There was a slight whistle from above. Shit, you hadn't noticed the vent.

"I was worried when I was told there was an _expert_ assassin on my tail with quite a body count." The voice certainly was turian, but a scrambler made his voice fuzzy, "You're no better than the rest. Do me a favor and stay still. Bullets don't buy themselves."

A glint from above. He was using a scope and gave you the perfect opportunity. A ball of energy rolled alone your shoulders and into your hands. Putting all your strength into it, you threw the biotic energy into a missle. It exploded into a bright blue light that fizzled like sparks. A surprised shout came from the turian as you used the sudden moment of surprise to lift yourself onto a box just under the shadows but close enough you could shimmy to grab at the opening above you. His cocky taunting had your teeth on edge, but it also gave you an opening.

"Asari? No too sloppy." The turian sure was a talker, "Human."

The barrel of his gun shimmered just long enough that you were able to see where he was kneeling. A lightning of energy crackled up your left arm. Fingers brushed the metal above you and sent it along the material. His shout of pain qued you to use the lip of the opening to pull yourself up as fast as you could. Food landing in his chest and pushing him back as you found footing. The room looked like it had once been used for storing pipes, but it was long abandoned with settled dust and rusted metal. The turian was on his back, using the butt of his sniper to keep him from falling back.

"Sloppy, huh." You grunted pulling a pistol out of it's holster.

"Where'd you buy that junk?" He kicked out fast knocking the pistol out of your hand. He was fast, much faster than you anticipated.

"Doesn't matter." You said lifting your robotic arm. Your left hand slipped under it and pulled an old Quran blade from it's hidden sheath in your arm. It fit snugly in your left hand as you curled your right and snapped out your omni blade.

"Look at you, this might be fun." He said and laughed. Blood boiling and heart thumping you ran towards him and ducked.

The false attack had him stumble just long enough you were able to snatch his rifle from him and toss it down the opening you had come out of. His arms wrapped around your shoulders as he pulled you back and slammed your head into a pipe. The pain was burning hot as angels sung in your ears. His gloved talons wrapped around your wrist and bent it until the blade in your fingers slipped and hit the ground. The ringing calmed long enough for you to blindly swing with your omni blade. Blue splattered against the pipes followed by a hiss of pain. The blade had made its way in the junction of armor between his helmet and chest plate.

"Get... off!" You yelled, bringing your knees to your chest in order to push him back. The surprise caused him to fall, but not without wrapping his talons around your right arm and twisting it. The blade flickered as the omni tool cracked. Metal twisted and snagged his gloved hand, pulling the glove off of his razor sharp talons making you swallow hard.

It took the two of you far too long to make any ground against one another. The room was covered in blue and red, smelling like blood. His talons had raked against one of your legs forcing you to limp, but you had snapped his wrist forcing him to fight one handed. Strangely it felt like the two of you had done this dance before. Blocks came too naturally, blows had a familiarity to it. The rats and mice had long evacuated the area and left the air with only the gasping behind. Taunting had been thrown away and only fighting remained. He fought you like a soldier. The Turian training showing in the raw power he rolled alone his body, but so did you. He had an incredible reach that was hard to dodge at times, but you had an admirable flexibility to you that came with many months of yoga in rehab. Finally the two of you had settled to gasping in separate corners, watching one another.

"You don't fight like a mercenary." He grunted, "If you don't mind. I need to..."

"I'm not going anywhere." You huffed reaching towards your battered arm and trying to regain function of your omni blade.

The hissing sound of his helmet grabbed your attention. A gasp left your lips and a shake started in your body.

"I-"

"Don't get too comfortable over there. I'll need-"

"Please." Knees on the metal and hands clasping one another. He looked the same as before. A few new scars on his mandibles, but nothing worse for wear. He looked confused, bemused even.

"Am I that intimidating?" His fringe puffed up a bit as if he was proud. It almost made you laugh.

"Garrus." You pulled the mask down from your face. Even though he was tired and battered Garrus sat up straight with a smile on his mandibles. Suddenly the broken wrist looked a lost less like a victory. His eyes looked down to the holes in your leg. Bruises already appearing on your skin, blue blood caked on his armor.

"It's good to see you again,

_Ghost"_


End file.
